1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to moving picture reproduction, and more particularly, to a moving picture reproduction method and a mobile terminal using the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As the functions of terminals are becoming more diverse, terminals can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, mobile terminals are embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. In order to support and increase functions of the terminals, improvement of structural part and/or software part of terminals may be considered.
In general, a terminal in the related art stores a plurality of moving pictures and then allows the user to select a moving picture to view it. At this time, to allow the user to easily select his or her desired moving picture, the terminal in the related art displays a text type list, an still picture type list, or the like.
However, the terminal in the related art can provides only text information such as a moving picture title and the like, or provide only limited graphic information such as a representative picture allowing the user to guess the content of a moving picture, and thus information on the reproduction history of a specific moving picture (for example, whether the relevant moving picture has been previously interrupted while being viewed, etc.) cannot be provided to the user.